Heretofore, many devices have been developed for locating persons who fall in the water while water skiing so that high speed ski tow boats can see them in time to avoid striking them. Some of the prior devices of this kind are exemplified by the patents to Weber U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,736, Wainright U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,529, Roe U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,661, and Melendez U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,264.
The patent to Weber discloses a warning device 65 mounted on one end of a mast 57. The opposite end of the mast is attached to a metal water tight flotation tank 45. When the skier or swimmer falls into the water the flotation tank rises on guide rods 32 and 38 raising the mast and the warning device 65 above the head of person in the water so he will be visible to other boaters or surfers. The objection to the Weber approach is that the flotation device can spring a small leak and lose its buoyancy. In addition the device is expensive to make because it requires welding and electrical wiring, all of which could fail at a critical moment.
The patent to Wainright discloses a swimmer with a belt strapped around his waist and with a rod or mast 34 extending upwards terminating in a signalling device or flag 42.
The patent to Roe, discloses a telescoping mast terminating in a signalling device mounted on a floatation device. When a swimmer falls in the water, he pulls a knob 19 which raises the telescoping mast with a flag on top so the signalling device will be more visible. However an objection to the Roe device is that corrosion could make the device inoperable. Moreover the telescoping mast must be treated gently or else it could bend and jam when the skier falls into the water. But water skiing is a vigorous sport, and when the skier falls substantial pressure is exerted on the mast which is not compatible with the requirement that the telescoping mast be treated gently. In addition erection of the mast requires a conscious act of the person on the skis because the person has to pull the knob portion 19. If as a result of the fall, the person become unconscious, he would be unable to pull the knob 19 activating the signalling device.
The patent to Melendez discloses a mast terminating at one end to a warning flag 24 and attached at the other end to a flotation device worn by a swimmer.
In contrast, in the present invention, an elongated hollow tube formed from a buoyant plastic material is mounted inside a generally cylindrical guide tube. The hollow tube terminates in a brightly colored signalling device which enhances the visibility of the person in the water. When the person water skiing falls in the water the signally device when immersed in the water will lift the elongated tube upward above the head of the person in the water thus making the person more visible to persons driving motor operated vessels. It is important to note that the elongated hollow tube will elevate automatically because of its buoyancy, thus in the event falls into the water becomes unconscious, the signalling device attached to the life jackets of water skiers will activate without any effort on his part.
What is needed therefore, and comprises an important object of this invention is to provide a signalling device easily attached to the life jacket of water skiers, which has a buoyant marker device which raises automatically when immersed in the water.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a retractable buoyant floatation signaling device which automatically elevates itself above the head of the person wearing the device when the person falls into the water.